Invader Zim (2016 TV series)/Episodes
This is a list of episodes for Invader Zim, a Nicktoons Family-produced reboot of the 2001 series of the same name. All episodes with an asterisk are adapted from previously-unproduced episodes of the 2001 series and/or the comic books. Season 1 #Pilot (2/28/16) #The Trial (2/29/16)* #When Pants Ruled! (3/7/16)* #Nubs of Doom (3/14/16)* #Top of the Line (3/21/16)* #Return of Keef (3/28/16)* #Simon Says "Doom" (4/4/16)* #Squishy: Hugger of Worlds (4/11/16)* #Day of Da Spookies! (4/18/16)* #Roboparents Gone Wild (4/25/16)* #Those! (5/2/16)* #GIR's Big Day (5/9/16)* #It Feeds on Noodles (5/16/16)* #The Beef Bee Episode (5/23/16)* #Mopiness of Doom (5/30/16)* #Ten Minutes to Doom (6/6/16)* Season 2 #TruthShrieker (6/13/16)* #The Return of Zim, pt 1 (6/20/16)* #The Return of Zim, pt 2 (6/27/16)* #The Star Donkey (7/4/16)* #The Mysterious Assignment (7/11/16)* #Emperor Zim (7/18/16)* #Three Tales of Doom (7/25/16)* #Zim's Tragic Past Revealed? (8/1/16)* #When Pants Ruled Redux (8/8/16)* #Zim's Mighty Plans of Doom (8/15/16)* #Show and Tell of Doom (8/22/16)* #Cat Allergies of Doom (8/29/16)* #Emperor Zim... in the Future (9/5/16)* Season 3 #The Other Aliens (10/17/16)* #The Bloatyshorts Giveaway Night (10/24/16)* #Miss Bitter's Secret (10/31/16)* #Zim, Master of Fear (11/7/16)* #Dib's Perfect Ally? (11/21/16)* #Dib vs. Bees (12/26/16)* #The Class Camping Trip of Doom (1/2/17): Note: This was one of the only two episodes of the 2016 series aired after season 1 prior to season 5 not to be based off of an issue in the comic series due to the plot for Issue 19 being changed before release. Season 4 In 2017, Nicktoons Family picked up a five-episode fourth season that leads up to the made-for-TV movie that aired in 2017. #Invader Who? (2/13/17)* #Invasion! (2/20/17)* #The Sweat Spot (2/27/17)* #Ghost Aggressors (3/6/17)* #The Rotting Food of Doom (3/13/17): Note: This was one of the only two episodes of the 2016 series aired after season 1 prior to season 5 not to be based off of an issue in the comic series due to the plot for Issue 20 being changed before release. #Keep It to Yourself (4/1/17)* #The Mind Swapper of Doom (4/8/17)* TV Movie #Invader Dib, pt 1 (4/9/17)* #Invader Dib, pt 2 (4/10/17)* #Invader Dib, pt 3 (4/11/17)* Season 5 In April 2017, it was announced that Nicktoons Family had renewed the series for a fifth season, which premiered on May 20th, 2017. #Zim's Greatest Plan... Maybe (5/20/17)* #The Zoo Called "ZimZoo" (5/27/17)* #The Nasty Stingray of Doom (6/3/17): When Zim gets stung by a stingray, he swears revenge on the stingray and sets out to destroy it. #The Grotesque Animation of Doom (6/10/17): When Dib makes a grotesque animation, it springs to life and starts to wreck havoc around town. #Timekeeper of Doom (6/17/17): Dib and Gaz are sent into the future, where they find the Timekeeper, who warns them of a dangerous future. #Zim Cooks Waffles (6/24/17): Note: This episode is a sequel to the original series' episode "Zim Eats Waffles". #The 385 Season Show (7/1/17)* #GIR's Virus (7/8/17)* #Fables of Doom (7/15/17): Gaz and Dib tell three terrifying fables without trying to scare anyone. #Genie of Doom (7/22/17): Dib discovers a genie, and decides to wish that Zim would go back to his home planet, but then realizes that it would be impossible without a spaceship. Season 6 On June 15th, 2017, Nicktoons Family ordered a sixth season. It was later announced that the sixth season would be the last season to have episodes adapted from the comic series. The first episode of the season premiered on Nicktoons Family Plus due to World Sports Assembly coverage. #Finding Virooz (8/19/17)* #GazPet (8/26/17): When Gaz catches an unusual cold, she turns into a bunny but manages to retain her emo side. Note: This episode is a parody/homage to Jewelpet. #Zim, Prisoner of... Virooz? (9/16/17)*: Note: This was to be the final episode of the 2016 series to be adapted from the comic books; however, several more comic-based episodes were announced in 2018. #The Coming of Girb (1/20/18)* #The Base Below Another Base (1/27/18)* #The Mysterious Object (2/3/18)* #Dib and the Underground Factions (2/10/18)*: Note: This is the final chronological regular episode of the 2016 series to air first on Nicktoons Family, due to Nickelodeon announcing a made-for-TV movie. #The Broken TV of Doom (2/12/18): When Dib's TV breaks, he thinks that the broken TV might be part of Zim's plan to invade Earth. Note: This is the first of five episodes to be burned-off on Aura. #More Fables of Doom (2/13/18): Dib and Gaz tell three more terrifying fables without trying to scare anyone. Note: This is the second of five episodes to be burned-off on Aura. It is also a sequel to the season five episode Fables of Doom. #Dib's Spelldrive Collection (2/14/18): Dib shows off his Spelldrive collection, only to find another that still has power points left on it. Note: This is the third of five episodes to be burned-off on Aura. It is also a sequel to the original series' episode "Gaz, Taster of Pork". #The Zim Project (2/15/18): Dib sets up some cameras to see if Zim is up to anything evil. Note: This is the fourth of five episodes to be burned-off on Aura. The title is a pun on the series The Zeta Project. #Zim's Invasion Countdown (2/16/18): Zim prepares to invade the Earth while also putting up an electronic countdown. Note: This is the final of five episodes to be burned-off on Aura. It is also the prequel to the upcoming three-part special, and is the final chronological regular episode of the 2016 series. #Attack of the Evil Factory* (2/17/18): Note: This is the final episode of the 2016 series that aired on Nicktoons Family to be adapted from the comic book series of the same name. #Dib's Magnificent Discoveries (2/24/18): Dib shows the audience several of his discoveries about the Irkens, only for Zim to crash into his house and wreck his findings. Note: This is the final regular episode of the 2016 series to have aired on Nicktoons Family, due to its slot being replaced by Cottonsweet; all future regular episodes would instead air on Aura. In February 2018, the episode was delayed by a week. #The Amusement Park Exposé* (4/30/18) #Zim's Fitness "Plan"* (5/1/18) #GIR's Ultimate Project* (5/2/18): Note: This is the final regular episode of the 2016 series, as well as the last episode to premiere first on Aura. #Finale of Doom, part 1 (7/11/2018): TBA. Note: For the three-part special, Kathleen Wilhoite takes over for Gaz and other characters as NickFamily Studios laid off all voice actors for the show except the voices of Zim and Dib prior to recording voices for the finale. #Finale of Doom, part 2 (7/11/2018): TBA. #Finale of Doom, part 3 (7/11/2018): TBA. Note: This episode is planned to conclude the 2016 series.